DE 10 2004 024 517 A1 discloses an oil pan for an internal combustion engine which comprises a base part for the oil sump and a suction pipe which opens into a suction region of the base part. The suction region has a cylindrical wall portion in which one or more suction windows are positioned and which is upwardly closed by a cover. In the suction region into which the suction pipe opens, an oil pump ensures negative pressure, as a result of which the oil located in the base part initially flows through the suction window into the suction region and then out of the suction region into the suction pipe. A disadvantage of this configuration is the complex construction of the suction region which, on the one hand, entails high production costs and on the other hand complicates assembly and maintenance.
Thus, at least one object of the present invention is to provide an oil pan for an internal combustion engine, which oil pan is characterised by a simplified construction and by low production costs. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary, detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.